


I had to

by TomatenMark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatenMark/pseuds/TomatenMark
Summary: The ispiration of this picture is from a fanfic written by paladumb.





	I had to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paladumb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladumb/gifts).



Right after I read a fic called " _expectation of resolution_ " I HAD TO DRAW THIS!

The fic is made by **paladumb** , i hope they don't mind and i want them to know i really enjoyed their story even though it's not finished yet.

I'm still eagerly waiting for the next chapter!!!

 


End file.
